Take the Chance AkuZeku
by Ravenrebel7
Summary: Zexion has been blind for 6 years now. He lost his sight after a car crash which also lead to his father's death. Since then he has lived in a dark shadow. The only light that shines is when his aid is around. When his mother leaves him because of the constant reminder of her dead husband how will he handle it. Short oneshot. AkuZeku. Sorry I haven't posted in forever! Raven3


**Hey guys. I know if has been a really really long time since I posted but hey I have been busy. I have a life you know. This is just a random one shot that has been laying in my folder to be typed up. I was bored today so here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion or Axel.  
**

I've been blind for six years now. The day I lost my sight was the day my father died. We were driving home when a drunk driver hit us head on. All I remember of that night is the head lights and my vision being filled with white. Then when I woke up a week later in the hospital to find that my father was dead. He had been killed on impact they said. I only lived to see today because he swerved so the driver's side was hit before the passenger door. But during the crash I hit in the head by flying metal.

I'm not completing blind mind you. I can see shadows sometimes and on white background I can see shadowy figures. It is a scary thing learning to walk again while half blind. When my mom finally took me home from the hospital it was like I had just walked into a moonless night. I could not tell where anything was in the house I lived in since I was baby. For two years I lived like that in the dark just sitting in my room waiting for my mother to get home. My only company was when my aid would come to take care of me. At times my mother would come home drunk with men who would ignore me. The day my mother left was the worst day of my life aside from my father's death. She came into my room and pulled me down the stairs and threw me on the couch._ "This is all your fault" _She had screamed at me. She told me that she couldn't stand to see me and more because of the continuous reminder that her husband was dead. She left me there that night alone of the couch with tears on my face.

That is how he found me. I remember him walking into the house calling my name. Hearing his bag hit the floor by my feet and his footstep stopping in front of me. His kind gentle hands wiped the tears off of my cheeks. _"Where is your mother, Zexion?" _He had asked me. I broke thensobbing in his welcoming arms. I cried for the first time in years. _"She left me for dead."_ I had answered. His unnaturally warm hands brushed through my hair. The he had scooped me up and taken me out of the years.

"Zexion!" I heard him call to me from the doorway. His footsteps stopped beside my bed. His lean frame was silhouetted against my white walls. Just barley could I see the dull red color of his hair. "What do you want Axel?" I snapped tiredly as I fumbled around trying to find the edge of the blanket. I found it and pulled it over my head. Axel placed his hand on my head ruffling my fine blueish hair.

"I want to show you something." He replied. Suddenly I was lifted into the air. I screeched latching on to Axel's arms to keep from toppling out of them. Axel chuckled before carrying me out of my room, my blanket slipping off of me and onto the floor. Once in the hallway I was plunged back into the blackness I had come to know. The red head holding me, the jackass he was, had painted my room and the living room white so I could see people when they were over.

"Axel? Where are we going?" I asked him as I felt him carry me in the direction of the kitchen. At first I thought maybe he had made breakfast but he carried me out the door and onto the porch. I gasped when the cold winter air rushed over me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Axel's shoulder trying to keep my face warm. "Look," He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. Following his directions I looked up. White flooded my vision frightening me at first and until I realized what it was. Snow cover the porch and the back yard. I struggled against Axel making him put me down. I step forward looking back when I felt his hand on my arm. His smiling outline grinned back down at me. "I thought you might enjoy being able to see outside."

I felt my lips crack into a smile as I gazed at the white in front of me. The snow crunched under my bare feet as I stepped hesitantly towards the outline of the railing of the stairs. I felt his hand tighten on my arm as if to help me but I stopped him. "I can see the outline Axel, I'm okay." Distractedly I felt him move always when I started on the first stair. When I reached the bottom Axel joined me. "I'm proud of you." He told me before I was suddenly pulled into his hot embrace. Laughing loudly I cling to Axel for dear life as he spun me around. "Axel!" I cried out as he dropped me gently on my back on the cold snow.

"Yes?" He chuckled. His outline leaned over in front of me. I could tell his hands were planted on his hips, here was my chance. I lunged forward hooking my hands behind his elbows pulling him on top of me. Axel caught himself with his hands just as his lips brushed over mine. He pulled away slightly, our faces inches apart. His hair fell like curtains separating us from the rest of the world. Then his warm mouth pressed gently against mine. I tilted my head back welcoming his lips. One of his hands tangled in my now damp hair as his tongue probed the space between my lips.

Opening my mouth I let his tongue slip in. My hands scrambled for a grip on his back as his long fingers stoked through my hair and my cheeks. Axel tasted just like I thought, like cinnamon gum and cigarettes he always had. Finally when my lungs were just starting to burn he pulled away. His stare burned my cheeks as I twirled my fingers in circles on his back. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?" I faked innocence but I could feel his fingertips trailing down my jawline. It was very distracting. "How long have you known I liked you?"

"Just a couple months. I couldn't sleep one night, so I stumbled my way through the house to find you. You just happened to be groaning my name in your sleep." I chuckled. Axel seemed frozen above me. "Oops," He mumbled. "It worked out for me anyways." He pressed his lips on top of mine once again. When we broke apart again I felt warm and fuzzy even though we were laying in the snow.

"Zex, I have something to tell you." He hesitated before continuing. "I got a call from a doctor last week. He said that he might be able to fix your vision." I stiffened in shock. "I have a chance of being able to see again?" I could hear Axel's smile on his voice.

"Just a chance though," He said. "I didn't think I had a chance with you now looked what happened. I'm going to take that chance." Axel kissed me again before leading me back inside.

**Okay I have no clue when I'm gonna post next. You will have to pray or whatever to hope that I might post again soon. But that is a maybe 5% chance so like the oneshot says maybe I will take that chance. Raven 3**


End file.
